Never Had A Doubt On Us
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: sequel to my story New Orleans Blues; Being in two different cities, can take a lot out of someone, but for Mac and Stella, they will find a way for it to work. It might be hard a times, but with SMacked it'll all work out. romance/friendship SM
1. Chapter 1: Hard Saying Goodbye

**Never Had A Doubt on Us**

**Summary_: sequel to my story New Orleans Blues; Being in two different cities, can take a lot out of someone, but for Mac and Stella, they will find a way for it to work. It might be hard a times, but with SMacked it'll all work out. romance/friendship SMacked_**

**Disclaimer_: I DON'T OWN CSI NY, if I did I would pay for Melina to stay... and keep good SMacked moments alive_**

**_and yeah will have some M moments which is why this story is rated M_**

_**A****/**__**N**: _was surprised of how many reviews I got for my first story, was going to wait a lot longer before I wrote or posted but you guys deserve the sequel now...

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Hard Saying Goodbye**_

It was the next morning. Mac had to go back to his New York lab. He watched Stella sleep. He was sad to leave already, but he figured he would come back every weekend. He had enough vacation days to do so. He had a few hours before he had to leave.

"How can I just get up and leave her like this?" Mac asked himself, not knowing Stella was waking up.

"So, I wasn't dreaming," Stella smiles, looking up at Mac.

"I leave in a few hours," Mac frowns.

Stella places a hand on his cheek, "Like you said, we will make this work, even though it's going to be hard."

"It's going to be very hard," Mac sighs, kissing her cheek.

"Everything will work out for the better," she frowns.

"I don't think I could do this."

"What are you saying my Mac Taylor, strong and mighty, worried?"

"I'll miss you."

"It's not like we're never gonna see each other ever again."

"I know, it's just hard. It was hard when you left, and me leaving you will tear me apart."

"I love you Mac, and if our love is as strong as I think it is we will both be fine."

She brings her lips to his.

"I hope so."

"Why don't you go take a shower and freshen up and I'll go make breakfast."

"You mean your not going to shower with me?" he flirts.

"Nope, it'll be a while before that happens," she pats his cheek, wrapping her robe around her naked body.

"I like you without the robe."

"Just go take a shower," Stella smirks, and then left the bedroom.

Mac shook his head and went to go take a shower.

Meanwhile Stella was in the kitchen making coffee, bacon, eggs and waffles. While she was doing so, she was just humming a tune.

Once Mac got done with his shower, he put on his boxers and walked over to Stella, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Something smells good," he smiles kissing her neck.

"Thanks. Love cooking for my man."

"I was actually talking about you," he continues, nuzzling her neck.

She turns around, and brought his lips to hers. He pushes her lightly against the fridge. She offers a moan, and pulls back.

"I'm going to burn the eggs."

He smiles, "You taste better than any eggs."

"Come on I'm hungry," Stella squirms out of his grasp and went to go put the breakfast on plates. "Now sit down, and eat my delicious breakfast."

Mac smiles and sat down. "Thanks for breakfast Stella."

"Wasn't a problem at all Mac."

The breakfast was filled with light conversation mainly about how the team in New York is holding up and how it's going down there.

Once he finishes breakfast, he got up putting the dishes in the sink.

"Mac, you don't have to do the dishes."

"Don't worry I want to."

"You should go change into clothes."

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll do the dishes?"

"Suit yourself then," she kisses his cheek and went into the bedroom.

Mac did the dishes, humming the same tune Stella was while making breakfast.

Once he got done, he went in the bedroom. Stella had on pants and her bra.

"I like you like that," he pulled her close. He started kissing her neck.

"Oh Mac," she moans, her arms wrapping around him, falling onto the bed. She brought her lips to his, him moaning with pleasure.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Stella smiles. "But we should really get dressed."

"Sadly your right," he frowns.

"You can just hold in your urges till next weekend," she smirks, seeing his member against the black fabric.

"Kind of hard to."

"Just think about something Sid would say. That will calm you down."

"I'll probably be better when you get dressed."

She grins, and went to pick out a shirt and put it on.

"You still look amazing."

"You should get dressed."

He nods, and went to his bag and got clothes out. He put them on, and then sat on the bed next to Stella.

"When do you have to go into work?"

"Whenever I feel like I can. I'm going to take you to the airport first."

"You don't have to do that Stella."

"Trust me, I want to do this."

They sit and chat for a while, before she had to take him to the airport.

"So, how's Lucy doing?"

"I haven't seen her in while. Maybe I'll let them three take a day or two off and come see you."

"That will be fine, well, you ready to go?" Stella asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready, but I have to," Mac frowns. Stella took Mac's hand her thumb rubbing over the back of his hand.

"I wish you could stay longer, but you have to get back."

"Yeah, your right," Mac sighs.

"Okay, then let's go."

Mac grabbed his bag, his other hand still in Stella's fingers intertwined. Then they made their way to the airport.

The walk to his plane's gate was a long one.

"I love you Stella," he smiles, dropping his bag.

"I love you too Mac. Call me when you land."

"Okay," he frowns, quickly wrapping his arms around her.

"Well, you should get going," she pulls back slightly, her eyes getting watery. His hand raises and wipes her cheek. He brought her lips to his. They remained kissing until they ran out of breath.

"Bye," he shows a soft smile, and picks up his bag.

"Bye," she kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you, and tell the team I said hi."

"Will do," he nods, giving her one last kiss before leaving.

Stella tried to hold back her tears, but couldn't do it. "This is going to be a long week," she sighs, and went back to her car, to go to work.

Once Mac got on the plane, he took a seat. He texted Danny.

_I'm on my way back, you guys will get all the info when I return. See you in a few hours._

Mac sighed, putting his phone away, "Is it going to get easier or harder to leave Stella? I miss her already."

* * *

_**Okay, so thanks you guys again for giving me good reviews on the first story, sequel will be longer... and better. Might need tissues, some of the time, I know I did. **_

**_So please REVIEW! so you guys can get another chapter. and stupid website claimed this wasn't existing OMG im SOOO glad that I remembered i was still on my story page so i copied and pasted it_**


	2. Chapter 2: Back In New York

_thanks for the reviews and keep them coming so i can keep this story coming_

_**Chapter 2: Back In New York**_

The plane ride back home went faster than planned. Once he got off the plane he called Stella.

"I just got off the plane."

_"Hey Mac. I haven't stopped thinking about you."_

"Me either. I had a dream that I left, and you came after me."

_"Must have been a nice dream."_

"It really was. Well I just wanted to tell you I made it back safely to New York, and heading to the lab right now."

_"All right, I talk to you again, whenever I have a chance," _she states, and hung up.

Mac finally made it back to the lab, and made it to his office, with no interruptions. Once he sat down he was greeted by Danny.

"Big Mac is back. So, how was Stella?"

"Fine, I told her that maybe I will let you and Lindsay take a day off and you guys and Lucy can go visit her."

"Lindsay would love to take up that offer."

"Did you guys leave on a good note?"

"Yeah, I actually told her how I felt."

"And what was that?"

"That I love Stella."

"I knew it!" Don grins coming in the room. "About time you told her that."

"Anyways, what did you guys do after that?" Danny asked.

"None of your business," Mac smirked.

"Oh okay," Danny winks. "Anyways, I'm going to go tell Lindsay your here, she brought Lucy today. She misses her Uncle Mac."

"Isn't she almost three?"

"Yeah, well... I'll go get them," Danny nods and left.

"So Mac, since he's gone will you tell me what happened?" Don asked.

"Yeah..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella was working on some paper work, where her second in command came in.

"Hey Detective. I'm bored, do you need help with anything?" he asked stepping in her office.

Stella looks up, "I'm just finishing up some paperwork."

He nods and sat down in front of her desk. "Um... Detective can I ask you something?"

"Riley, how many times did I tell you, call me Stella."

"Oh, of course," he grins. "Well can I ask you something Stella?"

"Sure," she puts down her pen.

"Who was that guy you left with yesterday?"

"A detective from New York."

"Well, I saw you guys hugging. Must like you to come all the way down from the Big Apple."

"He's a friend, yeah. My best friend actually."

"I see. I know it's none of my business, but are you guys something more than friends."

"Riley, what is this about?"

He shrugs, "I was just wanting to um... perhaps go out with you sometime. But I'm guessing I was too late."

"Just a little, but even if me and my best friend weren't something more, I still don't think us going out would be a good idea."

"Yeah, I understand," he frowns, looking down.

"Look at me Riley, your a great guy okay? A good women deserves you, I'm just not that type of woman."

He nods, "Well I should be getting back to work."

"Can I ask you something though?"

"Anything for you Stella."

"Well when he called me from New York, he told me he had a dream that I went to go see him."

"Do you want to see him, because I could take care of the lab, you will just have to come back tomorrow."

"I do want to see him."

"Well, you should go then, I'll hold down the fort."

"Thanks Riley, I owe you one," she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Stella, and good luck," he smiles and she left the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice," Don smiles. "And you had a dream that she came after you."

"Yeah, but she didn't stay. We both lead different lives now."

"That's tough, but you guys will make it through this. At least you still have each other... alive," Don frowns.

"I'm still sorry about Jess Don?"

"Don't worry about it, still can't believe she's gone myself. Just hold onto Stella Mac."

"I will Don, for both of us."

"And for Jess," he wipes his eyes. "Well, I got other business to take care of, so see you later."

Mac nods, standing up to give Don a hug. Don nods and left. Mac had a few moments of quietness until...

"UNCLE MAC!" Lucy shouts, Lindsay put her down and she ran over to Mac. Mac picks her up.

"How's my little goddaughter doing?"

"Hungry, I want McDonald's, but daddy's being mean," she pouts.

"Danny, why don't you go get Lucy some lunch?" Mac asked.

"I was just heading out."

"Yay, I love you Daddy. I want a happy meal pwease," she pouts.

"She knows I can't say no to that face. Linds, wanna come with?"

"You'll be fine," she kissed his cheek.

Lucy stuck out her tongue. "Nuggets daddy, I'm hungry."

"I'm going, anybody else want something?"

They shook their heads, Danny sighs and then left.

"So Mac, how was Stella?" Lindsay asked, causing Lucy to look up at Mac.

"Auntie Stella? Where's she?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"She's in another city."

"I wanna see my auntie Stella," she pouts.

"She wants to see you too Lucy, she wants you, daddy and mommy to go visit."

"YAY! Mommy can we go?"

Lindsay looks at Mac, "Yeah, we can go."

"Now?"

"Maybe in a few days."

"Okay mommy," she smiles. "I miss my auntie Stella."

"We all do, so how was she?"

"Good, I told her how I really felt about her."

"Probably only took you guys so long because you worked together."

"That's what every one told me."

"Well, it's true. So your going down to see her every weekend?"

"Yeah, but maybe you guys can go this weekend and I'll wait another week."

"I can't do that to you Mac. You should be able to see her as much as possible."

"You should go see her, I know how much Lucy misses her. I won't mind waiting another weekend."

"That just shows that your a good friend."

"So we go see auntie Stella?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, we'll go this weekend, okay sweetheart?"

She nods, "I love you mommy."

"Love you too, and thanks Mac."

"Anything for you guys."

"I love my Uncle Mac," Lucy smiles, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too sweetheart."

"I love auntie Stella too. Why'd she go away, did I do something wrong?" she frowns, water filling her eyes.

"No Lucy, she got a job offer and it's what she wanted to do. You didn't do anything wrong at all," Mac frowns, kissing the top of her head.

"Did you cry when she left?" she looks up at Mac.

"Yes I did, I love your auntie very much," his eyes getting misty.

"Uncle Mac, pwease don't cry."

"I'm not going to cry kiddo."

"Auntie Stella used to call me that," she frowns, wrapping her little arms around Mac as possible. "I miss her."

"I miss her too Lucy," he pats her back.

Danny came in the room, "What'd I miss?" he whispers to Lindsay.

Lucy sniffs and turns to Danny. "Daddy, me you and mommy are going to see auntie Stella this weekend."

"Are we now?" Danny smirks. "Well, I'm back with your lunch so eat up."

She got off Mac's lap and grabbed her lunch sitting next to Lindsay on the couch.

"Thank you daddy," she half smiles, how Mac usually does.

"Mac, if my daughter goes up to be more like you, I'll be a little upset," Danny jokes. "And your going to sacrifice a weekend with Stella so we can go see her?"

"I'm doing this for Lucy. I can wait another weekend, if Lucy will be happy to see her."

"Your a good man Mac, Stella deserves you more than anything."

"Thanks Danny," Mac nods.

"Well, I have to go find Don. See all three of you later," Danny nods and left.

"Mac, I have to go finish what I was doing with Adam. You mind watching Lucy for a bit?"

"Not at all."

"I'll be back in a little while Lucy, okay?"

"Ok. Bye mommy," she smiles, Lindsay patting her head. "I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart, be good for Uncle Mac," Lindsay smiles, and left.

Mac got up and went to go sit on the couch next to Lucy.

* * *

_**told you that you might need tissues for this story... anyways, please leave a review :D**_


	3. Chapter 3: Surprised Visit

_thanks for all the kind reviews, so here's another chapter thanking you in return_

**Chapter 3: Surprised Visit**

After Lucy got done eating her lunch, she fell asleep. Lindsay had been gone for almost two hours. Mac laid his head back against the couch, and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"Now isn't that adorable," Lindsay laughs, waking Mac up.

"Oh, hey Linds, about time you got back."

"Sorry the computer broke and I had to help Adam fix it."

"Uncle Adam?" Lucy smiled.

"Hey sweetie, you have fun with Uncle Mac?"

"He fell asleep."

"No, I believe that was you kiddo," Mac smiles, kissing the top of her head.

"No, it was you."

"Glad you guys had fun."

"Mommy, where Daddy?"

"He went to go see Uncle Don."

"I wanna go see Uncle Don," Lucy pouts, crossing her arms.

"Somebody's cranky after her nap."

"I'm not cranky Uncle Mac. I dreamt bout Auntie Stella, I'm sad."

"It's okay Lucy," Mac pats her head.

Danny came back with Don.

"Are you guys okay?"

They nod, "Yeah, we were on our way back here and we ran into somebody."

"And your guy's eyes are red because?" Lindsay asked.

"She told us we couldn't tell you guys. And she went to greet the rest of the team."

"She?"

"Auntie Stella?" Lucy shouts out.

"Lucy, how did you know?" Danny asked.

Lucy smiles, and points outside. Stella standing outside the door. Lindsay quickly stood up.

"Stella!" she half shrieks, rushing up giving her a hug. "I missed you so much," Lindsay starts crying.

"I missed you too Linds," Stella half smiled, eyes eyes getting watery as well. Stella pulls back.

"What are you doing here?"

"My partner told me I could come here, but have to be down there tomorrow."

"I wanna hug mommy," Lucy pouts. The women get out of grasp, and Lucy shot out her arms, which Stella quickly picked up her.

"How's little Lucy?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too kiddo."

"We were gonna come see you on weekend."

"Were you now?"

"Uh huh, Uncle Mac, said me daddy and mommy could go this time."

Stella looks up at Mac with a smile. "He did, did he?"

Lucy nods, "Yeah. Can we come?"

"Of course you can kiddo."

"YAY!" Lucy smiles, Stella put her down. She rushes to hug Mac. "Thank you Uncle Mac."

"Anything for my favorite kid," he smirks.

"Mac," Stella smiles, holding out her arms. Mac got up and pulled Stella close.

"Can't believe you came up here," he whispers. He pulls back slightly, and brings Stella's lips to his.

Lucy stuck out her tongue and Danny whistled, recieving a slap from both Lindsay and Don.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Don smirks, and Lindsay picked up Lucy and they all left.

"Wow, Mac, didn't know you liked public display."

"I love you every one else didn't matter. So, what made you decide to come up here?"

"My co-worker saw us leaving together yesterday, and I told him about your dream."

"Oh, well your welcome."

"Next time you come down you should meet him."

"Sounds great."

"Okay, well I'm going to walk around the lab if that's okay. You should probably catch up on your paperwork."

"All right, and Stella. After work, I'm going to be making dinner, if you want to come over."

"Hmm, Mac cooking, I wouldn't miss that for anything."

"Talk to you later then," Mac kissed her cheek. Stella smiled and left.

Mac sat down in his office chair, and started working on his paperwork.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella made it down to autopsy, Sid and Sheldon were talking.

"Hello boys," Stella smirked, making them quickly turn around.

"Detective Bonasera," Sid smirks. "Or is it Detective Taylor now?"

"Still Bonasera, Sid," she smiles, giving him a hug.

"When did you get here?" Hawkes asked. "I didn't know it was Christmas."

Stella shook his head and gave him a hug.

"My partner saw me leaving with Mac yesterday and he told me I could have today off."

"So your leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I'll be back before you know it."

"So what are your plans with Detective Taylor tonight?" Sid smiled.

"That is none of your business Hammerback."

"I don't want to know the dirty details. Just what he or you said you guys were doing."

"Fine, he said he's going to be making dinner if I want to come over."

"So tonight you plan on dying?" Sid smirks.

"Him cooking isn't going to kill me."

"Don't be so sure about that," Sheldon laughs.

"You guys are mean."

"If that does happen, I'll go ahead and do your autopsy."

"Funny," Stella smirks. "I'm strong I'll be okay."

"Just warning you Stella," Sid laughs.

The rest of the after noon, Stella stayed down and chatted with Sheldon and Sid. They were glad she came back, even if it was only for a day. The team would all see Stella again, before they knew it.

* * *

**_Okay, so did you like this chapter, please review if you did, even if you didn't, but if you didn't like it then doom on you lol_**

_and if you haven't already and reading my Barbados story go and RnR_


	4. Chapter 4: A Night We'll Never Forget

_when you read this chapter you will know why this story is rated M_

**_this is dedicated to AiP, if it wasn't for her excellent SMex writing skills, the scenes in this story would most likely suck_**

**Chapter 4: A Night We'll Never Forget**

It was the end of the day and Mac finally got done with his paperwork, he was going to search for Stella, but found her leaning against his office's door frame.

"Hey handsome."

"Hey Stell, so you talk it up with your old team mates?"

"Yep, it's good to be back, visiting."

"Then why can't you stay?" he pouts.

"Don't give me that face Mac. You know I like my new job."

"Still wish I could see you everyday," he sighs, placing a hand on her cheek. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too. So am I going to get a famous Mac Taylor homemade meal?"

"Anything for you," he whispers in her ear, lips nuzzling her neck.

"Don't want to ruin your appetite," she pulls back, tossing him his jacket.

"You already say good bye to everyone?"

"Yeah, and told the Messer's I would see them on the weekend," she smiled, kissing his cheek, and they left and headed to his apartment. The one he had for only six months.

He walked her up to his place, hands connected. He unlocks his door and lets her in.

"Why don't you make yourself at home? I'll go change," Mac smiles and went into his bedroom closing the door.

Stella shook her head and went over to his bedroom, opening the door. Smiling as she sees Mac shirtless.

"I like you like that," she grins, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Her lips nibbling at his warm neck.

"Stellllaaa," he moans, turning in her grasp, bringing her lips towards his. Starting to gently devour them, tongues meeting wrestling each other. Mac falls on the bed, Stella on top. Her hand starts playing with his belt.

She pulls back, "You look sexy."

"You look more amazing," he smirks, tugging at her shirt, trying to pull it off. She brings her lips back to his, her hands on his bare chest. Mac started to go hard.

She smirks, very satisfied, "I think I'm done with my appetizer."

"So I'm your appetizer and dessert?" he winks.

She pulls him off the bed. "Finish changing," she smirks, and left his bedroom. Mac shook his head and changed into a clean pair of boxers.

Once he got done he went in the kitchen, Stella admiring his fridge.

"Mac Taylor actually has food," she teases.

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you," he admits.

"And just so you know, if you kill me with your food, Sid said he would do my autopsy."

"You'll be fine," he shook his head. Taking some things out of the fridge.

"So what is my sexy cook making tonight?"

"Chicken parmesan."

"Tasty," she licks her lips.

He just smiled and prepares the food, and within ten minutes stuck it in the oven.

"And now we wait."

"I like waiting," she flirts, pulling Mac close.

"So do I," he brings her lips to his, gently pressing her against the fridge. He pulls back from her lips and started nibbling on her ear and then neck.

"Ohhh Maaaacc," she moans, his tongue teasing the crook of her neck.

His hands tug on the hem on her shirt and pulls it off. "I love you Stella."

"I love you too Mac," her hands sliding down towards Mac's hardening member. "I like you hard."

He brought his lips back to hers, sucking on her bottom lip. She moans with pleasure, her hands rubbing up and down his arms. His hands sliding down to her waist, slowly unzipping her pants.

"Soo good," her fingers gripping his arms tighter.

"Take me now," he half shouts half moans. She pulls down his boxers, his member begging for entry, when the buzzer goes off.

She pulls back, with a half frown, half smirk. "I want to see how your chicken parmesan came out," pulling her her pants and his boxers. She put on her shirt as his hardened member was bulging in his boxers. He thinks of an image of somebody in autopsy. So he is able to move, and take the chicken out of the oven.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Saw some wine in your fridge."

"I haven't drunk any of that since the last time you came over for drinks," he smiles.

"Aren't you just adorable," she kisses his cheek, and sat down, a few minutes they are eating the dinner.

"How is it?"

"It isn't that bad," Stella smirks.

He frowns, Stella laughed, grabbing his hands, "It's perfect."

"I still think Greek foods are better," he winks.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking on everything except her departure tomorrow.

"Dinner was delicious," Stella gave him a kiss as he started to clear the table, putting the dishes in the sink.

"Let me just do the dishes."

"Dishes are like paper work, they can wait," Stella smiles, grabbing his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to have dessert in bed," she winks, she grabbed something from the counter without him noticing.

Once they made it to the bedroom, Stella let go of Mac's hand closing the door.

"What's that for?" Mac pointed to the bottle of chocolate syrup.

"For me to know and you to find out."

"I like the sound of that," he winks, pulling her close, lips connecting to hers, tongues wrestling. They fall onto the bed.

She opens the bottle and puts some on her fingers, rubbing it against his lips, sucking it off almost instantly. She then rubbed some on his hardening nipples, she leaned down and started sucking. Mac moaning with pleasure.

"Oh Stelllaaa," he gasps, yanking off her shirt and kissing her neck.

"You want some?" she asked, handing him the bottle. He puts some on his fingers rubbing it on her neck, his tongue licks it off and then he starts nibbling on her warm skin.

"Feels good," she smiles, removing his boxers of his hardened member. He removes her pants and underwear. He rolls over so he's on top and straddled her waist, he puts some syrup on her breasts and put the bottle on the lamp table. He starts sucking, her moaning with pleasure. He enters her, Stella gasping at the entry. She grsbs at his hair and brings his lips back down.

Their lips devouring one another's. They reach climax and a few seconds later, Mac slumps down on Stella, and rolls off of her. Removing him from her.

"That was amazing," he smiles, his hand rubbing up and down her bare thigh.

"You were amazing, I haven't felt this way in a while. Even last night did not compare," Stella admits.

"I'm glad you feel this way," he smiles, bringing his lips to hers.

"I love you Mac Taylor, more than anything."

"I love you too Stella Bonasera," he wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

She pulls up the covers, and snuggles next to Mac. "I'm never going to forget tonight."

"Me either," he kissed the top of her head, Stella looking up smiling.

"I'll be here when you wake up," she pats his cheek, kissing his lips again, the last time for tonight.

"I know you will," he whispers, shutting off the light, both drifting to sleep. Neither worried about her leaving because they knew there relationship would work.

_**

* * *

**_

See told you lol, so PLEASE leave a REVIEW XD please and thank you, hoping u enjoyed this chapter

**_and lied about finishing my Barbados story before Friday, but will probably be updated tomorrow, and if you are reading FDNY VS NYPD chapter 3 is now up... with a SMacked scene_**


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning of The Weekend

_i skipped the story up to the weekend the messer's go down to see Stella_

**Beginning of The Weekend**

The rest of the week was torture for Mac. He still talked with Stella every night before they went to bed. The Messer's stopped by Mac's office at 6 in the morning before they headed off to see her.

"You guys have a good weekend with Stella. Give her my love too."

"Will do Mac," Danny smiles.

"Thanks again for letting us go down Mac."

"It's really not a problem at all you guys."

They nod and left heading towards the airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Down in New Orleans Stella had just woke up. Recieving a call from Danny telling Stella they were on their way down. And she told them what the address was to her apartment, her not having to go to work until noon.

Stella goes to make breakfast. When she finishes making her coffee she sits at her table. Fiddling with her phone, debating if she should Mac yet. A few seconds of thinking and she says he's probably up already anyways.

_"Taylor," Mac answers, sounding a little tired._

"Hey Mac. Did you sleep at all last night?"

_"Um... of course I did," he lies._

"Mac?"

_"Okay, I didn't. It's hard sleeping knowing I'm not going to see your face when I wake up."_

"I'm sorry Mac."

_"Don't be, we are going to make this relationship work."_

"And how do you plan on that if you don't get some sleep?"

_"I don't know. But all I do know is next time I see you I have to talk to you."_

"Why can't you tell me over the phone?"

_"It's not something I want to do. Please, just let me tell you next weekend."_

"Okay. So what is my man doing now?"

_"Paperwork," he frowns. "You know if you were here I wouldn't probably be doing paperwork."_

"Mac, are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Stella sighs.

_"No Stell. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you in that position."_

"It's fine," she sighs. "I should get going."

_"Okay, I'll talk to you around noon."_

"Fine," she states and hung up.

Stella lied down on her couch, and went back to sleep.

A few hours passed and Stella quickly jumped up to a knocking on the door. She quickly went to open it.

"Stella!" Lucy shouted, squirming in her mom's arms.

"Hey kiddo," she kissed the top of her head. "Come inside," she let's the Messer's enter.

"Nice place you got Stell," Lindsay smiled.

"Yeah, don't worry I got the bags," Danny mumbled.

"What's wrong with your husband?"

"Apparently he isn't a plane person," Lindsay grins.

"I'm perfectly fine, aren't I Lucy," Danny smiles, until Lucy shook her head.

"Your not normal," she grins, making the women laugh.

"Always picking on me. You must get that from your mother."

"I love my mommy."

"Speaking of love, Mac wanted to give his to you."

"Can we talk about something else?" Stella sighed.

"Stella, what happened? You didn't break up with him did you?" Lindsay asked half shouting.

"Calm down Linds. I didn't. I called him and he was making me feel guilty for being down here."

"Here I thought me and Lindsay's relationship was complex," Danny shook his head.

"I bet he didn't mean it, he hasn't slept all week. Yesterday I swore he was making passes at Don."

"Really?" Stella smirked.

Danny then spoke up. "Yeah, at the end of the day Don told me if Mac calls him Stella one more time he was going to arrest him."

"I'm still debating if I should be down here, that far away from Mac. It's not good for his health."

Lindsay shrugs, "I don't know Stell. You should just do whatever your feeling."

"That's the problem there Linds, I don't know what I'm feeling. I mean when Mac's down here I love it, but when I go to work I love it too."

"He should move down here."

"I don't think that will solve any problems," Stella frowned. "Mac loves it up in New York."

"Stella... Mac loves you more. He would want to do what's good for both of you guys."

"But what if what's good for both of us is us not being together."

"Stella. You can't honestly think that you and Mac being together is a bad idea."

"I just don't know what to think."

Lucy then looks up at Stella, "I like you and Uncle Mac," she frowns.

Stella patted her head, "I know you do." Stella frowns.

"Just think about it before you do something rash."

"I've been waiting for a relationship with Mac for the longest time. I don't want him out of my life, but maybe it'll just be better."

"You know that will tear him apart."

"I agree with Lindsay. You guys are meant to be together."

"You can't do that to him Stell. You just can't."

"Your right, I'm sorry."

"I hope so. Don't mess with his feelings like that. You love him and anything can work between you two."

"Oksy, it was dumb of me to think that."

"Very. So when are we going to your work?"

"In like an hour, I got to be there by noon. And beware of my partner named Riley."

"Why?" Danny quickly asked.

"I promised him I would find him a woman since I have Mac."

"Great, I'm going to have a guy flirting with my wife."

Stella laughs, "That won't be a problem, it might actually be the other way around."

"What's that supposed to mean Stell?" Lindsay asked.

"Trust me, you'll find out when we get there," Stella winks. "Anyways, I should go get dressed," she nods and went in her bedroom.

"I don't even want to know," Danny shook his head.

"You have nothing to worry about, because I'm married to you Danny."

"Because that is such an accomplishment," he grunts.

"You'll be fine," Lindsay pats his cheek.

* * *

**_Okay, so yeah nothing bad is going to happen in Mac and Stella's relationship I promise... just wanted a tad bit more angst_**

**_And if you haven't already please read and review my update to FDNY VS NYPD_**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Riley & TheUnexpected

_thanks for the reviews, glad you didnt wanna kill me from the thoughts Stella was having_

**Meeting Riley and The Unexpected**

They made it to Stella's work, she drove. The talk was mostly talking about what Riley was like. She checked in at the counter.

"And who's that cutie?" the receptionist asks about Lucy.

"Lucy Messer, our daughter," Danny introduces.

"Well she's just the cutest. Oh and Stell, Riley was asking where were you."

"Okay thanks Lisa," she nods and she walked towards the elevator and the Messer's follow.

The ride up to her floor was mainly in silence. Once they step out they were almost immediately greeted by Riley.

"Stella, there you are I was getting worried," he gave her a hug.

Lindsay couldn't get the smile off her face, he was slightly taller than Danny, with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Who are your friends?" he asked.

"Riley, this is Lindsay and Danny Messer, with their daughter Lucy."

"Danny Messer, I heard about you. And nice family you got."

"Thanks," he nods.

Lucy had a smile on her face. "Hi."

"Hey," Riley smiles, patting her head.

"Nice meeting you Riley," Lindsay smiled, and he shook her hand.

"Well, your Lindsay Messer. Heard you grew up in Bozeman, Montana. I grew up in Livingston, Montana."

"You don't look like a Montana guy."

"Why, because he's cuter than one?" Danny asked.

"Be nice to Riley, Messer," Lindsay told her husband. "Sorry about him... so how long did you live in Montana?" the conversation was being had while they walked to Stella's office.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you all," Riley nodded and left.

"He's cute Stella."

"Okay, so where's the rest of your team?" Danny quickly asked, placing Lucy down on the floor.

"Might be busy. I don't know the only one I really talk to is Riley."

"He probably went to go get them."

"And maybe he'll come back so you can flirt with him some more."

"I never saw you this jealous before," Lindsay smirks.

"I'm not jealous."

"I think it's cute," Lindsay gave Danny a kiss.

"I think I'm jealous. You guys have each other in the same place," Stella sighs, sitting at her desk.

"See, I can't believe you actually had thoughts of leaving Mac."

"Me either. I am never leaving that man, well romantically."

"Or you can come back to New York," Lindsay smiled.

"I'll promise to think about it kiddo."

"I just want life back to normal."

"I'm sorry Linds," Stella frowns pulling her friend into a hug.

"I love you Stella."

"I love you too Linds."

"I love you too," Lucy frowns, wrapping her arms around Lindsay's legs. Stella looked down and picked Lucy up.

"I'm not getting sucked up in the love fest," Danny crossed his arms.

Lindsay smiles at her husband shaking her head.

"I love you Auntie Stella," Lucy wraps her arms around Stella's neck.

"Stella, I think you'll be good with kids," Lindsay inputted. "Have you and Mac ever thought of having any?"

"Me and Mac? Have kids. How will that work? See their mom half the weekends and their dad for the whole week. Not seeing Mac on a daily basis is bad enough."

"Sorry Stell, I didn't mean..."

She throws on a smile, "It's okay Linds, I know you meant well," she nods, putting Lucy on the floor.

"We can talk about something else, if you want."

"I think I'll stay in my office, maybe Riley will give you a tour," Stella mentions as she waved for Riley who was passing by her office.

"Yeah Stella?"

"Do you mind taking the Messer's on a tour?"

"Why not?" Riley smiles. "You guys can come follow me."

Lindsay picks up Lucy and they followed Danny and Riley.

Stella sighs, she picks up her phone debating to call Mac, and she does anyway. When she got no answer she was upset, so she called Don.

"Why won't Mac pick up his phone?"

"He told me that he was making you feel guilty, so he couldn't do it."

"Do what Don?"

"I don't know, he was talking all types of nonsense."

"What did I do?" Stella frowns. "I love that stubborn man."

"Maybe I'll track him down Stella. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay, call if you find out anything."

"Will do," Don agrees and hangs up.

Stella sat back at her desk, her covering her eyes as she let the tears fall. "What have I done?" she cries.

"You didn't do anything," the familiar voice made himself known. She looked up and saw Mac.

He walked over to Stella, as she stood up. He quickly wrapped his arms around Stella. She wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her face into his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, making Mac rub her back.

"Shh, it's okay," he kissed the top of her head. "I'm never leaving you... never ever again."

"Me either," she whispers. "I love you Mac Taylor."

"I love you too Stella Bonasera. More than anything."

She pulls back slightly, "Mac... I," she starts only to have Mac silent her with a soft kiss. He pulls back.

"We can talk later, okay?" he kissed her cheek, Stella nods, pulling Mac close again. She hugged Mac tighter, but Mac didn't care. All that mattered is that he wasn't going any where. There would come their time to talk, but right now, just being with each other was all that mattered.

* * *

_**So there is more to come, please stay tuned for more and tell me what you thought... trust me this story is not over yet.**_


	7. Chapter 7One Step Forward Two Steps Back

_okay so the angst isn't over yet... there is more to come, you might need tissues_

**_One Step Forward, Two Steps Back_**

Mac and Stella were still in each other's embrace, until all the tears were gone. Mac pulls back, wiping her wet cheeks dry. He placed his forehead on hers.

"I love you so much Stella."

She placed a hand on his cheek, "I love you too Mac."

"I swear to you Stella, wherever you are I will be right next with you."

"Mac, I want to apologize."

"For what Stell, you didn't do anything."

"I had doubts, I wanted for this hurt to be over. Oh Mac, I had thoughts that I wanted to leave you," she tells him, tears starting to form. "I can't imagine my life with out you."

"Well you don't have to worry about that Stella. Because I am not going back to New York."

"Mac you have to your life is up there."

"So was yours."

"My life is down here now Mac. I can't leave it and you can't leave New York."

"Stella, you can't actually think that us being in different parts of the US is better, because it's not. My life is where ever you are. I hope you believe me," he frowns, putting his hand on her cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb.

"I believe you Mac, but it's just that... I want you to be happy, and you won't here."

"I will because you are here."

"I'm just confused Mac, I want this relationship to work, but it just won't we want different things. I want you to stay in New York and I to stay here."

"Stella, this relationship is going to work, because it fits. We are meant to be together."

"What if we aren't Mac? I feel like I'm in New Orleans because we aren't supposed to work out."

Mac shook his head, "You don't mean that Stella, please. I've almost lost you a few times. I don't want you out of my life for good."

"But maybe that's how it's supposed to be."

Mac pulled back from Stella completely. "What are you saying Stella?"

"I just need time to think," her eyes water. "Please?"

"Stella, you can't be serious. I love you too much and I know you feel the same. I'm not going anywhere."

"Mac, don't. This is hard on me already, it's time to let go of our feelings for each other."

"You promised me that we will do anything to make this relationship to work. Damn it Stella. Can't you see what you are doing to us here!" he half shouts.

"I can't do this Mac, I just can't!" she cries slumping back down in her chair.

"I am not leaving you Stella. It is going to kill both of us. I am not losing you this way."

"Mac..."

"No Stella I'm not done. If I was wasting my time, you think I would have bothered all the damn way down here just to fucking see you. I care for you too damn much, and I know deep down you feel the same way."

"I don't want to see you any more!" she shouts covering her eyes. Finally letting her tears come out.

"I won't allow you to make this mistake," a voice is heard and Stella looks up to see Lindsay standing by the door way, with a frown.

"This doesn't concern you Lindsay."

Lucy looks up at her mom, and then to Stella and then Mac. She was about to run towards them, but Danny held her back.

"It does Stella," Danny stepped up.

"How much did you hear?" she quickly wipes her eyes.

"You telling Mac you couldn't do this," Lindsay frowned.

"I can't."

"Don't give me this Stella. You told me yourself you were happy you and Mac got together, and you can't let him out of your life. If he leaves you will be an emotional wreak and you know it."

"Yeah Stell, leaving Mac will be the worst decision you ever made."

"But... we want different things."

"Yeah living arrangement wise. You both love each other too much to leave out of your life for good."

"I don't think that there's a point, she doesn't want me, and it's best I just go," Mac spoke up. "I'll see you guys back in New York," he got up and pushed past the Messers.

"Why did you do that Stella?"

"He wouldn't let me alone to think. Just seeing his upset face made me more confused."

"You just lost the best thing that ever happened to you," Lindsay frowns.

"No I didn't," she quickly stood up and ran out of her office. The elevator doors were closing when Stella made it and she caused the doors to open back up. "Mac..." she pulled him out the elevator and the doors closed.

"Stella, I thought it was over."

"No Mac, I am so damn stubborn and selfish. I was only thinking about me, I didn't care how you felt. But now they made me realize that leaving you would be the biggest damn mistake I could have ever made."

"You got to stop changing your mind. When you answer this question you have to promise me you would never change your thoughts about it."

Stella nods, "Yeah that's fair."

"Do you or do you not want a relationship with me? And whatever future plans are brought up we will decide together."

"I want you more than anything. And I apologize for anything or everything that was said back in my..."

Her rambling got stopped as Mac placed his lips on hers. She starts kissing back, he pressed her slightly against the wall. Stella getting breathless pulls back.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again Stella."

She shook her head, "Mac Taylor, after today I am never going to think about leaving you ever again."

"Me either, I want to have a family with you. In New York or New Orleans, either one," he tucks a curl behind her ear.

"New York. I want to live in New York. With you and I want to be back in our lab."

"Our lab?" Mac smirks.

"It has always been our lab, and will always be so," she smiled, her lips connecting with his a second time. She didn't care who was watching because she was going back to New York City, right where she always belonged.

* * *

_**Kay hope the chapter wasnt completely horrible and enjoyed the making up... angst most likely gone now, cuz Stella decided she wants mac in her life for eternity**_

**_Please leave a review if you want more_**


	8. Chapter 8: Moving Back To NYC

_here's the next chapter... all about the SMacked, of course you love the fluff so won't apologize if its too fluffy_

_**Moving Back To NYC**_

The rest of the weekend went good for the Messer's and the happy couple. It was mid week and Mac was laying in Stella's bed. When he woke up he realized that Stella wasn't sleeping next to him. He got out of bed, slipping on his boxers, and went to search for Stella.

When he saw her looking out the window in her living room he got worried. He walks over silently to her.

"Stell?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you doing okay?"

All she did was nod. Mac's frown gets deeper, _she was fine last night, what happened?_ he asked himself.

"You want to be by yourself right now?" he cautiously asked and he recieved another nod. He sighs and went back into the bedroom.

_Pull yourself together, this wasn't your real home anyways,_ Stella's mind told herself._ Am I making the right decision in going? But I want to be with Mac and he belongs in New York. We've already packed up my things that I brought with me when I transferred over here._

She gives her head a shake and went to go find Mac.

He was lying on the bed, his hands covering his eyes. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Mac?"

"Your having doubts again aren't you?"

"No Mac, I just can't believe I'm leaving. This was never my true home anyways," she pats his leg.

He takes his hands of his eyes, and sat up. "Um, sorry about me, and thinking you didn't want to come back with me to New York."

"Mac, I love you more than anything. New York City is where we both belong."

"We leave at 5 right?"

Stella nods, "Yeah. Said good bye to my team yesterday. And now I'm heading home."

"Um Stella... well when you said you were coming back to New York we um... didn't have living arrangements planned and I have been thinkiing... that, only if you want..."

She lightly laughs at his rambling, "Mac. I would love to live with you," she smirks, putting her arms around his neck, bringing his lips towards hers.

Mac's arms wrap around her waist, and he lays her down on the bed. Stella's tongue entering the folds of his mouth, making Mac moan with delight. He pulls back for air.

"Oh God Stella, I love you so much," he states, and starts kissing her again straddling her waist.

Her hands rubbing against his bare chest. Mac lips start nibbling at her warm skin below her ear, making Stella grow wet. He removes the clothing from her body, the last piece of clothing of was her underwear. Her hands sliding off his boxers as Mac enters her. She moans as he pushes past her soft barrier. She brings his lips back to hers, reaching climax.

Soon both are completely glistening with sweat. Mac removes himself and lies down right beside Stella.

"You were amazing."

"You too Mac," Stella smirks, wiping his damp hair off his forehead, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Can't wait until your back in New York, my apartment. Every night after a hard day's work. I get to sleep next to my beautiful girlfriend," Mac smiles, kissing her bare shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too Mac. And am truely glad we are doing this."

Mac nods, "That's what makes you so amazing."

"I'll be glad when we're partners in crime again," she kissed his cheek. "Sinclair will let me come back, right? Since I'm pretty sure he knows we're romantically involved."

"You know me a relationship won't interfere with my job too much."

"Well, you never had a relationship with me," she smirks.

"I'm glad to have you in my life Stell."

"Your a great partner, professional and personal."

"And physical?" he asks with a smile.

"Especially," she grins, giving him a short kiss that lasted longer than intended. She offers a moan as Mac pushes his tongue past her lips.

Her fingers tug at his hair, Mac hands sliding down her thighs as they kiss.

"How about we both quit and just be together daily, no distractions?" Mac asked with a smile, pulling away from the kiss.

"As good as that sounds, we will need the money."

"For what we both barely eat."

"You want to start a family right?" Stella asked.

"Of course. I guess I'll deal with working with you."

"Keeping your hands off will be the main problem with you."

"Not if Sinclair is around, breathing down my neck."

"You poor man, whatever shall you do?"

"So any of your team going to visit New York?"

"Riley might. You remember him right?"

"You mean that guy that Lindsay couldn't stop talking about?"

"Yeah him," she smiles. "I wonder how's Danny handling her talking about Riley."

Mac shrugs.

"Well Riley's a real nice guy, he's trying to get a girlfriend. He's so adorable. He says while we're in New York I can try to find a girl that fits him."

"He seems to like you, but again who doesn't?"

"Well he won't ever be able to have me."

"Because your mine?"

"Possessive are we today Taylor?"

Mac just shook his head, "I love you."

"I love you too Mac."

"So what are we going to do for 6 hours?"

Stella shrugs, "Whatever you want. There's not much we can do."

"Maybe I'll go take a shower."

"Do you got a woman to impress in New York?" she winks.

"Of course. She is an amazing woman."

"So I've been told," she smiles, and gave him a kiss. "Now go freshen up."

"Are you going to join me?" Mac asks.

"Only if you want me to."

"Of course I do," Mac smiled grabbing her hand.

"Your a very sexy man Mac Taylor."

"And you my dear, sweet Stella Bonasera gets sexier every day."

"Well aren't you a charmer," she gave him a kiss, her tongue quickly entering his mouth.

"Are we even going to make it to the shower," Mac moans, as Stella presses him up against the wall.

"Probably not," she smirks, giving him a kiss.

"I want a family with you."

"Me too," she smirks, kissing him once again.

While kissing they walk back to the bed and gently fall down. Not caring for a shower at the moment all they cared about was being with each other, knowing the future would be bright.

* * *

_**Alright still not ending the story any time soon, but would like to hear what u guys want to say... so please leave a word or some in a review :)**_


	9. Chapter 9: True Happiness

_**True Happiness**_

It was almost 8 when Mac and Stella arrived at the JFK airport.

"So where do you want to go first? My apartment or the lab?" Mac asked as they got in the cab.

"The apartment first," Stella smirked.

Mac nods and gave the cab driver the address. On the way to their apartment Stella layed her head on his shoulder, Mac wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

They arrived almost 30 minutes later. Mac said he would pay, and she just accepted his offer. He helped her carry some of her bags up to his apartment. Once they entered there was some comfortable silence. Stella looks around and smiles.

"Home sweet home," she grins, Mac then quickly dropped her bags and pulled her close, giving her a soft yet very passionate kiss.

She pulls back flushed. "You know what we should do?"

"Not go to the lab," he smiled in hope.

"Yeah, I've got a better idea, we should all go out."

"You mean you and me?"

"No, I'm talking about our team," she laughs kissing his cheek.

"Our team, I love the sound of that again," he smirks kissing her again.

"Okay I'll call the Messers and Don and you can call Adam, Sid and Hawkes."

"Since when did you become the boss of me?"

"When I made up my mind that I want to be up here."

Mac shook his head as Stella took out her phone and called her friends. Mac just stood and watched her.

"Don said he's already at Sullivan's and Danny and Lindsay said Lucy is with Danny's mother."

"I guess I'll call the other three then."

Mac called his conversations longer than the ones Stella had. Sid was asking if they were celebrating that they were getting married and Hawkes was a short conversation. Then Mac called Adam.

Mac hung up the phone after his calls got finished.

"So it's all set, let's go," Stella told him.

"So no more alone time I guess," Mac frowns.

"Cheer up Mac, we'll just be going for a few hours. Come on let's go," she tosses him his coat and left the apartment, Mac just following her and once they get a cab they head to the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they made it only Don and Sid were there, both smiling when they walked in.

"Stella!" Don smirks, quickly giving her a hug. "Your back forever right?"

"Yeah, I'm never going anywhere again."

"Good," Don smiles, kissing her cheek. "You were missed. And I already bought you guys drinks."

"Well I'm for one glad to have you back," Sid told Stella, giving her a small hug.

"It's great to be back."

"Yeah because just with Taylor here wasn't that much fun."

"Thanks," Mac frowns.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset that I thought of the team coming here to celebrate my return."

"You had alone time ever since you went down to New Orleans. Guess Taylor doesn't know how to share," Sid smirks.

"Nice one Sid," Hawkes makes himself known.

"Sheldon," Stella smiles, giving him a hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too Stella, now it'll be the same again. Mac needs his real partner back."

"So your kicking me and Hawkes out of the top already," Danny smiled walking over. Lindsay quickly giving Stella a hug.

"I'm just glad I'm not the only female anymore."

"Sorry about that kiddo," Stella smiles.

"So when's the wedding?" Sid asked, causing Stella to pull back from the hug both her and Mac blushing.

"We're not even engaged yet."

"Okay, so when is the baby coming?"

"Stella's not pregnant, Sid."

"What are you guys waiting for then? I'm not going to live forever you know."

"Sid's right Mac."

Mac just shook his head and gulped some of his drink.

"Stella!' Adam runs up to the group, giving her a hug. "Don't ever leave us ever again."

"Adam, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh," Adam grinned blushing.

"I want to make a speech," Don lifted up his bottle. "To Mac and Stella. When they are together they remain strong, even when they were apart it was tough to work on a relationship, but they made it through. I truely never saw Mac any happier then when he's with Stella. If Jess was here she would have done the same to me. I'm glad they Mac and Stella worked things out, because with things they fit. I love you both, and wish you the best."

"Thank you Don," Stella pulled him into a hug.

"That was nice man, didn't know you felt that way," Danny grinned patting Don's back.

The rest of the night was spent talking, and laughing soon it was almost midnight and every headed home.

Stella and Mac were the last to leave. Once they got back to their apartment Mac pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stella smiled, bringing his lips to hers. Tongues wrestling each other, clothes quickly shedding. Falling down on the couch. Mac penetrates hard and makes entry Stella moaning louder than ever. "Damn it feels good!" she shouts. Mac moving up and down pulling his member out slightly and pushing it back in.

Stella digging her nails in his back. Mac starts nibbling the soft skin of her neck, Stella growing wetter by the second.

Once climax hit both were exhausted, Mac pulls out of Stella.

"That was the best sex ever!" Stella praises, nuzzling his neck.

"You were amazing."

"I love you Mac Taylor."

"I love you too more than anything Stella Taylor," he blurts out, her giving him a small look.

"Stella Taylor?"

"Um... sorry I guess Sid got to me."

"I like the sound of it," she smiles her fingers circling his hard nipples.

"You do?" he asks.

"Mac..."

His smile grow, sitting up, "Stella Bonasera, do you want to marry me?"

"I thought you would never ask," she grinned, bringing her lips to his.

* * *

_**Muse for this story is slowly dying as well... so I don't think this story will be much longer. but please still read and leave a review... me and my muse would appreciate it**_


	10. Chapter 10: Surprises For My Love

_Thanks for the reviews glad you are enjoying, so here's more..._

_**Surprises For My Love**_

The next day Stella woke up next to Mac, his chest was going in and out. She couldn't believe that Mac proposed to her, she always imagined it being in a romantic setting. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice that Mac was awake.

He kissed the top of her head, causing Stella to look up at Mac.

"Hey gorgeous," Mac greets, giving Stella a kiss on the lips.

"Hey fiance," she patted his hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and as much as I would like to stay here I need to go back to our lab, and see how everyone is doing."

"Yeah, but I'll have to meet you there I have some things to take care of before I go into work."

Stella nods, "I can leave in 5 minutes."

"How about 30?" Mac smirks, making Stella smirk, she rolls on top of Mac, straddling his waist. Mac hardening and Stella's slowly becoming wet begging for entry.

"Oh Maaccc," Stella moans as his member pushes up in her warm spot.

The half hour was spent in pure joy and sex. Stella falls down on top of Mac, she kissed his cheek.

"You were as amazing as ever," Mac praises, removing himself from her.

"So were you. I still think last night was pretty amazing."

"Would have been better if we stayed here all night."

"Maybe," she smiles. "Well I hate to say this, but I have to head out," she reaches for her cell phone. "Danny is staying with Lucy and Lindsay needs help with a scene."

"I'll miss you," Mac frowns, as Stella got out of bed, quickly putting on some clothes.

"I miss you already," she smiles, causing Mac to get up. Wrapping his arms around her waist pinning her up against the wall, sucking her neck with his lips. "I've got to go," she moans, as he started sucking on her bottom lip.

When Mac needs to take a breath Stella pushes him backwards slightly.

"There will be more tonight. I need my job."

"Fine," Mac pouts.

"I love you though."

"I know, I love you too," he replies, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be seeing you at work you know."

"I know," Mac nods, kissing Stella once more and then he watched Stella leave.

Today is going to be a good day, Mac told himself, and got to work on what he had to do before heading to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The time Stella got to the crime scene Lindsay was ready to head back to the lab.

"Where were you Stella?" Lindsay asked.

"Mac had a hard time of letting me leave."

"Okay, but what I want to know is why your smile is brighter than usual."

Stella shrugs, "Enough about my life. Well I took a cab here, you want to drive me back to my lab."

"Of course," Lindsay nods and once they got situated they headed back.

Once they entered the lab they saw Sinclair.

"Great, just what we need the boss in the lab. I'll talk to you later kiddo," Stella nodded and Lindsay walked off.

"Bonasera!" Sinclair growls. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came back to New York sir."

"Are you staying for ever, I don't want to lose one of the bests again. You need to keep Taylor in line is what you need to do," he shook his head and walked off.

Stella went over to Mac's office and saw it empty. Wish he would hurry up and come here. She frowns, and then got a text message from Sid. Needing help in autopsy. Stella headed for the M.E. room.

"There you are Ms. Bonasera," Sid greets, Stella's hidden smile started growing. "Must be glad to be back or you had a nice evening in bed with Taylor."

"Just get to the body Sid," Stella shook her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Mac did what he had to do, he made it to his office. He saw a note on his desk, from Sinclair.

_Taylor, you should have told me Bonasera was coming back. And I hope she keeps your as in line. -Cheif Sinclair_

Mac shook his head, putting a little box in his desk drawer. He sat down at his desk, opening some paperwork.

"Working hard there Mac?" Don asks as he enters Mac's office.

"I'm fine."

"So how are you and Stella doing? Lindsay told me Stella was happier than usual."

Mac just shrugs.

"You can trust me Mac, right? I won't tell any one."

Mac then shook his head, "I'm sorry Don, but for right now that is between me and Stella."

"Okay fine."

"So what did you need Don?"

"Well was going to head for Danny, but then I caught you being alone," Don smiled and left.

After a few minutes of alone time, someone knocked on his office door. He looks up and an automatic smile came across his face.

"I missed you handsome."

Mac got up walking over to Stella. "I missed you too," Mac grabbed her hand and brought her inside, closing the door.

"Did I do something?"

"No, but these walls are sound proof."

"So what is it that you want from me?" she asked.

He pulls her close, and places his forehead on hers. "I've been thinking a lot lately about us being engaged. And I noticed that we were missing a very important part to the engagement."

"And what would that be?" Stella asked.

Mac walked over to his desk and pulled out a box, tears instantly filling her eyes. He hands her the little blue box.

"You went to Tiffany's?" Stella raised her eyebrow.

"You should open the box," is all Mac managed to say. She slowly lifts the top, a smile forming on her face.

"Mac it's beautiful," she told him.

"Yeah, I figured you needed an engagement ring to make our engagement official."

She smiled and put it on. "Mac I'm lost for words. I love you," she brings her lips to his, the kiss was very passionate. When they ran out of breath they pulled back, Mac placing a hand on Stella's cheek, carressing it with his thumb.

"I love you too Stella. Your still the most beautiful thing I laid eyes on," he smiles, and Stella replies by giving him a kiss.

* * *

**_If you haven't went on my profile and vote on my poll please do so, but after you leave me a review :) probably two chapters left please enjoy while you can_**


	11. Chapter 11: We Have An Announcement

_Okay I lied, this is going to be the LAST chapter... i will have a thanksgiving, christmas and new years one shots, and Mac and Stella's wedding in March, so stay tuned for those stories_

_**We Have An Announcement**_

After that kiss in Mac's office, and Stella recieving the ring, they both couldn't stop smiling. Lindsay came walking across Mac's office, and saw Mac and Stella just talking. She didn't want to ruin any moment, but Lindsay had to get Mac. So she softly knocks on the door, causing both to look up and Mac nods for her to come in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mac, Adam was looking for you."

"Okay, thanks," Mac nods and then left his office.

"You both seem really happy. Is there something I don't know?"

"Don't worry about it kiddo," Stella pats her friends shoulder.

"Anyways, it's my break, so you want to go eat or something?"

"Breakroom?" Stella asked, and her young friend nods and they went.

"So you and Mac seem pretty serious about each other."

"I love him more than anything. Nothing much new," Stella tells her as she got herself some coffee.

"I think I know what's new," Danny smiled walking in.

"What are you talking about?" Lindsay asked her husband crossing her arms.

"You mean you didn't notice?" Danny grins. "I thought out of all people you would recognize first."

"Stella, do you know what my husband is talking about?"

Stella smiles, and nods.

"Well, I want to know too," Lindsay fake pouts.

"Now I know where our daughter got her pouty face from."

"Do you want to know Lindsay?"

"YES!" Lindsay smiles.

"Let me give you a hint Lindsay," Danny smiles. "You put it on your finger and I gave you yours late. And it's shiny," he smirks looking down at Stella's hand, Lindsay's eyes slowly following.

"Oh my God!" Lindsay shouts, rushing up to her friend. "I'm so happy for you Stell."

"Thanks kiddo."

Lindsay pulls back, "I knew you had to be more smiley for some reason."

"Your going to be a great wife Stella," Danny nods.

"Thanks Danny."

"Now you can start working on a family... Lucy will have a little cousin. Oh my God, I will help you with deciding the names, I will help you with the wedding and EVERYTHING."

"Have fun with that," Danny smirks, recieving a smack in the head from Lindsay. "So cruel,' Danny shook his head.

"Anyways, you are the only two that know."

"Cool, so are we going out to celebrate?"

"Well I don't know me and Mac really want to spend some time alone."

"Gotcha," Lindsay winks. "Got to start on making babies."

Danny and Stella just gave her a weird look.

"Okay, anyways when exactly did you get engaged?"

Stella started into her story, finishing when Lindsay and Danny's break ended. Stella went to go find Mac, who was in autopsy with Sid.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Stella Bonasera, almost Mrs. Stella Taylor," Sid smirks when she entered.

"Don't look at me Stella. He got it out of me."

"Don't worry about it Mac, Danny and Lindsay found out. Danny before Lindsay actually," Stella smiles.

"I'm glad for you guys," Sid smiles, pulling Stella into a hug. "You'll do Mac, some more good," he laughs.

"Only people who don't know are Sheldon, Adam and Don."

"I'm pretty sure Lindsay told them."

"Yeah."

"Well Mac nd me are done with the body, so you can take him now," Sid nods. "And I best be invited to the wedding," Sid smirked. Mac and Stella just look at each other and went to go find the other guys to tell them.

The rest of the day went well. They were all going to Sullivan's again. Mac and Stella got off shift at 8. The team was meeting at the bar at 10, giving Mac and Stella two hours to prepare... or to be pretty occupied.

"What do you want to do before we go?" Mac asked, sitting on the couch next to Stella, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Well we got two hours to spare," she smiles kissing his cheek.

"I have a fun idea," he replies, his lips connecting with the warm skin of her neck.

"Oh Maaaccc," Stella moans making Mac go hard.

"I love you," he whispers in her ear, nibbling on it.

"I love you too," she moans growing wet.

"I am never letting you go ever again. Not now, not ever," he answers her moan, straddling Stella's waist.

"You are my past, present and now future. And now I know that I will never again have a doubt on us," and they continue their sex adventure before they went out to celebrate the engagement. Stella was happy she was going to marry her best friend, Mac Taylor. Life as of that time couldn't be much better than that.

* * *

_**Okay so GLAD that you guys liked this story, and last chance to make your reviews... and saturday is my 17th birthday, so you can leave a review for my present, or write a story or update dedicated to me.**_

_**This isn't the end to come of this story... because I will have one shots and then their wedding in March. Stay tuned for more and review ONE LAST TIME! for Never Had A Doubt on Us**_


End file.
